Playing with Fire
by IPut a-SpellOnYou15
Summary: A young girl of extraordinary creation has stolen the spot light of the vampiric world. Drawing the attention of the three kings, Aro, Caius, and Marcus, she will be hunted and tested. What will occur with the strange powers of this young ...Vampire? Will a strange love sprout slowly? Or will she be sent to her old coven to live out her never ending years miserably? Maybe Aro/Oc...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is my first twilight Fic, it doesn't really have any specific time period, other that it's present day. I don't know if I will continue it, because it's just sort of a thing that popped into my head and I just wanted to write it down! I listened to "My songs know what you did in the Dark" By 'Fall out Boys' while writing my OC character so...ya. Enjoy and please tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

The warm Italian sun beat down on my snowy skin, deep chestnut hair, styled and messy in its pixie cut, and piercing red eyes. Weaving through the maze-like streets of Volterra, a threatening scent caught my highly developed sense of smell. The smell of authority. The smell of the Volturi guard.

Cursing under my sweet breath, I flew through crowds with my thick black hood drawn up, as to not cause attention to my vibrantly shimmering skin under the sun. In barley no time at all, I found myself pinned against an ally wall by said Volturi guards, having questions thrown at me like bullets.

"Who are you? Why are you practically being patrolled by curious vampires? What makes you so damn special? Why are you here?"etc... A very annoying, short blonde guard was the source of the questions...And god did she get annoying. I simply stood silently, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Seeing that she wasn't getting anything out of me, she let go of me and I slid to the bricked ground, only to receive a sharp blow to the head by a large boot.A very tall, bulky guard of lower class hauled me to my feet, and pushed me in front of him as the complete guard led me away from society.

We stopped in front of two very old looking doors, and that was the last thing I saw before a black bag was shoved onto my head.

By the duration of the walk, and the closeness of the air, I deduced that we had traveled really quite a distance, and perhaps even slightly underground.

"Where the hell are you taking me?! Back to Ireland?"

In response, I simply got another smack across the face. I was glad I couldn't bruise, other wise I would have two black eyes and a nasty concussion.

I was about to make another snide comment, when the sack was suddenly ripped from my head.

Again, I was standing outside two very large doors, that appeared to be hundreds of years old, maybe even thousands.

"Ah," I snickered quietly, " So I guess behind these doors are the great Volturi council. Or perhaps giants?! Due to the size of theses doors, I mean COME ON! What is with you people and huge do-" I was cut off by yet another punch. But this one was even harder that the first two combined, I let out a slight cry. Slowly, I looked up to my abuser, and stared at the gorilla of a man straight in his red eyes with my own as nothing but mere slits of crimson.

"I really wouldn't do that, if I were you." I snared through gritted teeth. I was right though; He really didn't want me angry.

He only laughed, and pushed me through the doors. I was thrown to the marble floor, landing on my knees without a single whimper. As I looked up at my surroundings I took in a marvelous sight. The room I was in was more suited to the title of a hall. Each surface clad in aged white marble.

Before me, sat three ancient thrones on a rising platform, four small stairs leading up to it; in the far right throne, sat a blonde, who looked as though he smelled something to his distaste. To the far left was a much older gentleman, he looked as though had did not wish to be here, he looked bored, and empty, like something was missing; He looked like an empty shell. And in the middle, was what I presumed as the head leader; he had piercing scarlet eyes that seemingly had the knowledge of over a million life times. Jet black hair that framed his well sculpted face nicely, and landed a little past his shoulders. Snowy white skin, much like my own, only it looked as though it were paper. And, while the other two wore ceremonial robes of sorts, he was clad in a well tailored black suit. I dare say he was rather charmingly good looking.

From behind me, the gorilla that smacked me spoke in a gruff tone.

"Masters, we acquired the girl you wished for."

Not wanting another bothersome blow to the head, I kept my gaze down. From my slouched position, a sly, smooth voice slithered into my ears; it was incredibly appealing, it sounded innocent yet he spoke with a tone of such authority. An authority that was meant to control, dictate and command with passionate purpose. A voice of a king.

"Ah, thank you Felix, you may release her." I dared look up once more, it was the middle man that was speaking.

"Jane dear?" he spoke again.

The little annoying blonde girl spoke up."Yes Master" she gracefully glided over to , and placed her small hand in his. A moment of silence passed through them, until he quickly released her hand, and turned his gazed back to me.

"Hello little one," he welcomed me with a smile,"Jane informs me that you have been standing in the spot light as of late, haven't you?" he spoke to me. Before answering him, I surveyed him once more.

"You read minds?" I asked him boldly.

The look of shock and amazement flew across his features, then a pleased smile played on his lips and eyes.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

I chuckled lightly, and shrugged. "Lucky guess, Sir"

"You will address him as master" Jane spat.

The raven haired man paid little attention to her outburst.

"What is your name?" he asked smoothly.

I looked him in the eye.

"You tell me your name Master Mind Reader, and I will tell you mine." I smirked.

Yet another blow to my slouched body, again, from the man Felix. This time, its actually knocked me right off balance, my back flat on the stone floor. That was it, I had had enough. I would not be treated like this.

"You REALLY don't want to do that Big boy." I warned staring menacingly at the large vampier.

Another slap. Ok. He's going down.

I jumped up, using only my legs, into a crouch. Cracking my neck, I began breathing in ragged gasps. A strong pulse began to surge though my dried up veins, to my toes, and clenched fists. I cracked my neck again. Another pulse, stronger, hotter. A fiery flood of power coursed through me.

My right arm burst into a blue and white flame.

"I said." Smashing Felix into the opposite marble wall with my left hand.

"You Shouldn't."My other arm surged with a pulsing fire. And I rose up to a full stand.

" DO THAT" I screamed. My eyes blazing with the most furious flame imaginable.

Clad in blue and white hot flame, I towered over the crumpled form of Felix.

"Never." Speaking calmly, yet dripping with venom.

"Anger me like this" I doused my right arm from fire, lifting his huge form from the floor.

"Again." I let the flame creep down my arm like thick, oozing molasses.

"Understand, Mr. Felix?" When the fire was mere inches from his face, he nodded stiffly.

Releasing his neck, I doused the roaring flames, within a second. Taking a few deep breaths to calm my self.

Suddenly, the sound of clapping erupted from behind me.

I spun on my dock martin's heel, and faced the stunned and amazed trio.

Rising from his throne, the middle man stood clapping, a gleeful smile residing along his lips once more.

"Che era..."

He stepped down a marble step,"Magnifico"

It seemed however, that the brother with blonde hair differed with his analysis; a disgusted yet terrified expression plastered on his handsome features... Or was that just his face?

I waltzed to the center of the room, casting a warning glare to Jane.

"Well, Sir, I'm glad my," I unnecessarily cleared my throat, "display, pleased you."

He raised a perfect black eyebrow.

"Pleased?"

The echo of his shoes on the pearly marble floor flew through my ears as he circled me. A single shiver shot down my spine and back up.

"Pleased, you say? Mia cara, you have astounded me. I would like to converse with you about this matter further, but I would still like to learn your name?" He inquired sweetly. But even with the invisible question mark at the end in the sentence, I knew it was anything but a question.

"Sir, I still stand by my earlier statement. You tell me your name good sir, and I will tell you mine."

He stopped to stand directly in front of me, and inclined his head, "My name is Aro Volturi, behind me are my two brothers of the Volturi family, Marcus," he motioned to the most elderly one of the three. He looked bored, and very sullen." and Caius." he gestured to the handsome blonde. I swear he always smelled something he disliked, because he always looked it.

I bowed my head," A pleasure, Masters."

I turned my attention to Aro, and smiled slightly.

"Master Aro, my name is Robyn Wicker. I originate from a small Irish coven, but I became bored and traveled to Italy. A large change yes, but a fascinating one at that."

"Bored?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, their all a bunch of Gaelic flacks of bum fluff, if you ask me. I just got tired of them. Yes I love them very much, but since I'm mateless, I didn't have anything substantial anchoring me there. So I popped over here, in Italy, and I adore it!"

Turning on his heel, he started towards his throne, taking his seat.

" Tell me, Miss Wicker, this ability of yours, it is terribly intriguing to me," Caius let you a distressed sigh and rolled his eyes,"would you do me the honor of allowing me to study it further?"

Though he asked it, it wasn't a question, it was a command that was sugar coated...again.

"Well its not like you can destroy me..." I muttered.

I glared at the now standing Felix, and relied with a cautious tone, "If Gorilla doesn't piss me off, and Blondie doesn't look at me like she's going to kill me any second, I suppose we could come to some sort of an arrangement, Master Aro, Master Caius, and Master Marcus."

"Excellent."

"I just hope, Master Aro, that you like playing with fire."

**Hello! So I hope you like it! What do you think of it so far? Please tell me what you think! This is beta'ed and really I just posted it on here on a whim that I might be an ok writer and maybe someone will like it! So enjoy...and just so you all know, I'm pretty slow with updates..so bear with me!**

**Reviews= chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I own nothing! Except for Robyn and all of my Ocs****.**

**Chapter 2**

"Is there a nasty smell up your nose, or did you just get bad plastic surgery?"

The regal head of blonde hair belonging to Master Caius whipped to my standing position in the middle of the nearly empty throne room. All three kings once again resided in their posh thrones, and I was in their shining Italian spotlight. I stood completely still as Aro analyzed me, the guards long since gone. Now, I waited until Mr. middleman allowed my ears to be graced with his sickly addicting caramel soundIng voice. In spite of the once silent room, I was getting a bit bored. Hence the question directed to 'snot nose'... _oops, did I say that?_ I said sarcastically in my head. A smirk played on my dusted pink lips as more nicknames came to mind.

"How dare you! You little-" Caius made to stand and confront me...but I put a small stop to that with a few smoldering sparks of fire at his feet. The squeal that erupted from his lips was DEFIANTLY worth it. If looks could kill...I would be very dead right now.

My warning was met with not only a brooding, murderous look from the blonde king, but also a satisfying applause from Aro.

"My dear, it appears that not only do you posses an ironically intriguing power as a vampire, but also the impossible ability to shut my dear brother Caius up without moving a muscle." Aro and I shared a small smirk at that. But it soon faded on my part. He continued, " Tell me, how is it you came to posses such..." in an instant, he was right in front of me, as I watched, his head declined ever so slightly, before going up again. Did he just...smell me? " enticingly fascinating abilities?" He finished as he circled my small frame.

"Why did you just smell me?" I asked bluntly, trying to ignore the strange thrill running up my spine, and the questing he asked. If he did just inhale my scent it was probably because I still smelled like my human self. Our human scent stays on us until we pass the newborn stage of development.

I was about to reply with another witty comment, when a new voice sounded in the room.

"How long ago were you turned, little one?"

This new voice spoke. It was rich and tauntingly baritone deep. Like thick, melted dark chocolate, not like Master Aro's that was more like hot caramel:sugary and smooth. Not like Caius's, a voice of a glacier fed waterfall:cold and sharp with a beautiful unwelcoming ring to it.

Every head whipped to the far left throne. The usual silent, shell like being of Master Marcus was leaning slightly forward and to the right onto his chair arm.

I was the first to recover. ..After admiring his completely tempting sensual deep voice...

"I- I was turned not two years ago, Sir." Was that a stutter? A STUTTER?! Dammit girl you're a vampire not a human.

"My my, you are full of surprises, are you not? It seems you are intriguing enough to catch my brother's eye, hmm?" He mused softly.

"Well it would appear so Master Marcus...and his nose." At that I should see Caius was struggling to keep his rocky demeanor and fighting back a laugh.

Aro stood looking between Marcus, Caius and I, appalled and shocked.

"Tell me, mia cara, I sense that your powers...they are not...natural, shall we say? Is that true?" Marcus asked me cautiously. He was right...I was cursed with these abilities...and I didn't want them. But I didn't want them to ask more questions.

"You're wrong. I came by these when I was turned, Master Marcus." I finished with a charming smile. If only they knew...

He nodded slowly, but I could tell that he knew I was lying. Thankfully though, he dropped it.

"Robyn, I will have Felix escort you to your room. Until the morning then mia cara, good night." Aro dismissed me and I was met with gorilla. From there, I was led to a pristine museum of a room.

Now, I shall have to wait for the morning to come to find out why they are keeping me here. Not that I was complaining. This place was stunning...

**Back in the throne room:**

"Brothers, we must be careful around her. She has a bond of a most unusual kind. I do not understand it..." Marcus told his two brothers with his wise demeanor.

"But Marcus, you heard her. She came by those powers of fire honestly. I only wish to see how far I can push them." Aro retorted.

Marcus sighed at Aro's antics, but turned to his brothers one last time.

"Just please, proceed with caution...I have never come across a bond that I cannot place...Robyn Wicker is not what she seems."

A/N:oooh things are getting interesting! Thank yous to all that have reviewed! Keep it up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I know...I'm horrible and haven't updated in FOREVER. But stay with me! This chappie is quite long, but really important and I hope I got it right! This was really hard for me to write but I am still here so stay with me! **

***FYI This chapter also gets kind of gruesome*. **

**P.S. I changed it so that Robyn was actually changed 2 years ago, not 3months...it just fits better...read and you will understand!**

**I own nothing except my plot and oc's.**

Of course they already knew I wasn't a normal vampire: Aro couldn't see my past through his touch, I didn't ask for a human to feast upon, I didn't burn from the fire I produced and I accepted a warm bed. I do have to admit that a part of me still wishes that I was just bitten like any normal vamp is.

...but no. Not for Miss Robyn Wicker. Nothing was ever straight forward for me.

Sure I told Marcus that I was turned only two years ago...that was true...but my transformation its self, that took years of experiments and only months of finalized pain. I'm stuck in my eighteen-year-old body...but I'm older than that...not much...but it still scared me when I would awaken feeling 25 but look in the mirror to see a girl of just eighteen looking back.

To this day...I still remember those months...And what I was like before anything happened.

I still remember how innocent I was. How I looked at everything to only see the good, I dismissed the bad...I was so naive. And I was perfect prey.

_Flashback_

_Three words...that's how it started._

_I was taking a walk in the full moons' light. Ireland really was a beautiful county. _

_"Excuse me, love?" _

_I spun around on my heel with the pleasant smile I always used to wear. _

_My gaze landed on a little old woman; she had thick grey-white hair loosely placed in a bun on the top of her head, kind old eyes that held secrets, and she appeared to be wrapped entirely in shawls and robes._

_" Do ya have a half-a-mo?" She asked me._

_"I do believe I do" I responded kindly._

_ A smile spread across her wrinkled face. The lady motioned me to come with her, into a small, shawl-covered door to her left. The only door, it seemed, on the little street on which I strode._

_"What is it that you need help with, Ma'am?" I asked sweetly._

_Those were the last mortal words...I ever spoke. _

_The rest after that was nothing but a darkened blur...pain, and endless needles piercing my skin, spells being chanted around my destroyed body...the grins of three ancient weathered faces spun in my eyes, doubling and fading, laughing and cutting more and more of my innocent self from the norm of still reality. I could feel rough bindings around my bony ankles and wrists, knives digging into my limbs...the pain and fuzzy confusion was so thick I could taste it...no..wait. That was blood. My blood and...something else. It didn't taste like iron...it tasted like...a rich red wine. But both fluids were so tightly intertwined that I could not differentiate one from the other. Then...there was only one thing left in me. Pain. The most angry _

_pain that only a devil could produce and inflict upon another. It was like a furiously raging fire licking and oozing through my nervous system and bloody veins. A fire, I remember, that never really let go. A fire that brewed as a simple ember in my weak heart...and then..my mind stopped registering anything around me. I was gone...I was an experiment...a test. That woman that coaxed me into this situation, the one with those kind eyes and sweet grin...she was gone. In her place was just another sick and twisted witch that administered more potions into my body._

_Those experiments lasted years, but on that last day, when I was 'ready', they let me go. They tossed me into an alley-I didn't know where...and I still don't know where that dump was- blindfolded and clad in dirty rags, but before the three experimenting witches disappeared into the night, they told me something. The luring witch leaned down to my ear, and whispered in a voice that made me want to hide in a corner and cry, "You have been in our clutches for the past five and a half years, we have changed you...you are so much better than the rest my dear...so much better. You will not need to feed like the others...oh no...your soul is plenty to keep you more than alive. You are perfected beauty and destruction. Whatever your core emotion is with in the next 24 hours, you will be stuck with an ability that applies to the ruling element of that emotion...goodbye dearie...have a wonderful night." And with that, the three disappeared with a cackling swirl of dust. _

_I gingerly took the stinking blindfold from my eyes. I hadn't properly used them since the final stages of the"transformation", as they called it, took place. That stage was the worst and yet...it was when I began to feel again, sense again. But then, as I laid there, newly deserted in the ally, my sight terrified me. I could see the hair thick cracks in the brick buildings on either side of me, the cum from an alleyway fuck from weeks ago, and the bloody scuffs from a fight._

_Then my hearing... I could hear EVERYTHING. Every step someone took, the squeak of a mouse, every heartbeat. Every heart beat but my own._

_There was a heap of rubbish to my right, in it, I could see a broken mirror...I needed to see what I was...what I had become._

_I carefully lifted the mirror shard to my face, and a scream built in my throat but never released. _

_There was nothing of my mortal self left. In her place was this beast. This unnaturally modified monster. _

_Instead of kind green eyes, I possessed thirstily burning ones of crimson red. In place of my dark mousey hair, was a mop of richly deep chestnut locks. Covering my stone muscles and iron bones was a layer of transparent white skin. But most terrifying of all was the size of my canines. They were razor sharp and longer than any human. Tears stung my eyes, but would not fall, like they were trapped. I felt my eyes, only to find no tears, but the sensation remained. Horrible and taunting._

_The words of the old woman rang in my ears. "You are perfected beauty and destruction. Whatever your core emotion is with in the next 24 hours, you will be stuck with an ability that applies to the ruling element of that emotion..." _

_Oh I felt something alright. And it burned. It was not a calm warmth that tingled my toes...oh no. It was like lava was in my bloodstream, fire in my lungs, and , of course, fire only grows with longer exposer to a fuel, and grow the fire did. It grew until it became a tangible part of my being. My pores practically leaked oil and my hate for anything good in the world only lit the fuel to a hotter flame._

_When I would become enraged, fire would appear on my skin, and before long, I could control it...I ...understood it. Months passed...but before a year passed, I learned that I was not the norm of my race. I was a freak to both worlds. Human, and vampiric. _

_I was a monster. That's what everyone called me. And for the first several months, I truly believed them._

_Yes, I was a monster...an experiment, a modification...a beauty and a beast in one combined..._

_...but I was one hell of a spectacular sight to behold. _

_End of flash back._

So here I stand, in the light of day and the glow of night. A goddess of anger and undying flame. Go ahead, tell your children of the horrors of the dark... Just remember to tell them the wondrous burn of fire.

A/N: please tell me what you thought! Review are lovely and I send hugs to anyone who reviews and thank yous' to my lovelies!


End file.
